Skin Cage
by Mel Bronte
Summary: Graças a Shion e a Manigold, descobri-me capaz de amar... Sempre à distância, de forma a manter a segurança alheia que tanto prezo. POV (Albafica)


**Disclaimer** : Certamente Saint Seiya não foi criado por mim. Lost Canvas também não. Também não tenho outro direito senão o de fazer os lindinhos sofrerem... Digo, se amarem. Tudo o que posso fazer é inventar situações para os nossos queridos personagens.

 **Nota** : Não esperem contato físico, nem final "viram felizes para sempre". Divirtam-se. [?]

* * *

Nós não temos vidas comuns. Somos, talvez, os seres humanos mais poderosos que a superfície terrestre já abrigou. Nossas habitações são templos que guardam a segurança de Atena, a deusa grega da Sabedoria. Pode parecer heroico, ou até mesmo poético, mas há apenas uma verdade: é doloroso. Temos poderes que desafiam a ciência e a imaginação, no entanto, também temos dramas pessoais como qualquer outro simples mortal.

No centro de nossos dramas, está a solidão. Algumas vezes, procuramos a solidão. Outras vezes, a abraçamos porque ela apresentou-se a nós e, embora tivéssemos escolha, esta nos consumiria as almas.

No meu caso, trata-se de um ritual feito entre duas pessoas, entre mestre e pupilo, praticado pelos cavaleiros de Peixes há incontáveis gerações, que invariavelmente leva à morte de um deles. Quando completei o ritual, perdi meu mestre, a pessoa mais importante em toda a minha vida. Eu não queria deixá-lo solitário. Hoje sou eu a carregar o fardo da solidão no lugar dele.

Há anos optei pelo caminho solitário. Estive conformado com o isolamento. A chegada de Shion de Áries, pupilo do irmão do Grande Mestre (a máxima autoridade entre todos os cavaleiros a serviço de Atena), veio tumultuar os meus dias. Ele já está há alguns anos aqui no Santuário... Ainda não consigo dissociá-lo do garoto fascinado que veio até aqui com doze ou treze anos e uma armadura de ouro. Um garoto com uma responsabilidade imensa perante a deusa e a humanidade.

Ele é insistente. Teima em querer aproximar-se de mim, sabendo o que o espera. Ele não me teme, porém, e a ousadia dele muito me espanta... Passou a também me encantar. Ele é de fato incansável, perpetuamente tentando remover-me de meu casulo. Desconheço as motivações de Áries para alguns de seus comportamentos.

Não importam as condições climáticas ou o período do dia, Shion sempre espera por mim. Se saio, em nome do cumprimento do dever, lá estará ele, aguardando por mim.

Quando ocorre o oposto, quando a nossa deusa e o nosso Patriarca enviam-no para missões, sou a esperar por Shion. Uma mania perigosa... Mas qual mania não o é?

Devido a um entendimento sem palavras entre nós dois, eu ocupo temporariamente a guarda do Templo de Áries, o primeiro dos doze que representam a ordem zodiacal até o Templo de Atena. Cada um destes templos é responsabilidade de um doze guerreiros de elite do exército de Atena. Shion e eu somos dois deles.

Nós estamos em tempos de guerra, e até mesmo a nossa guerra desafia a imaginação humana: é frequente lutarmos contra criaturas mitológicas e contra deuses. Meu orgulho de cavaleiro não permite que eu deixe uma posição estratégica, a primeira linha de defesa desses templos, desprotegida.

Faço-o tanto para não permitir que tal posição fique desguarnecida, quanto para retribuir os gestos que sei serem mais do que pequenos favores da parte de Shion. Acredito que seja uma forma de manifestar consideração.

Na manhã de hoje, sou eu quem aguarda Shion. Sinto o cosmo – a fonte de nossos poderes extraordinários – dele oscilando, antes de vê-lo chegar ao seu templo. Teria se ferido durante a batalha que travou recentemente? Guardo as minhas palavras, contudo.

Ele hesita antes de atravessar as fronteiras entre a parte externa e a interna de sua casa. Pergunto-me se ele tem consciência de atravessar a fronteira de minha solidão. Sim. Ele o faz deliberadamente, sabe muito bem o que faz.

Nos fitamos em silêncio. Rápidas palavras de cortesia: é tudo o que Áries guarda para mim no dia de hoje. Em dias normais, não trocamos mais do que algumas palavras. É Manigold, o cavaleiro de Câncer que acompanhou Shion na última missão, quem nos distancia da mútua admiração.

– O que há entre você e o moleque de Áries? – Ele me indaga, depois de se certificar que Shion já está dentro do templo.

– Ele já tem dezoito anos, Manigold. Não é mais um garoto, e muito menos um moleque.

– O que há entre você e o adulto de Áries, então? – Manigold jamais perderia a chance de fazer alguma chacota, é claro. Também há alguma insatisfação em sua expressão e em suas palavras.

– Nada. O que poderia haver? – Ao responder, antes que me desse conta, ergo o queixo. Manigold solta um impropério. Não me abalar também foi uma capacidade aprimorada ao longo dos anos. E, finalmente, há um lampejo de compreensão. A insatisfação do Cavaleiro de Câncer tem traços de ciúmes. – O que poderia haver com qualquer pessoa?

Digo a verdade para Manigold. Fui favorecido, talvez, ao nascer: sei muito bem que emano uma beleza quase feminina. Sei muito bem que encanto até os mais temíveis dos inimigos. Entretanto, sei também do preço da minha escolha, feita anos atrás. É justo dizer que o meu sangue é um veneno dos mais letais. Isto proíbe-me de ter contato com os demais. Não quero e nunca quis causar danos.

Desenvolvi artifícios pouco nobres: não sou gentil na maior parte do tempo – apesar de muito me importar com todos os demais – , e muitos consideram-me grosseiro, sem modos, ou mesmo frio. Não me importo com nenhum destes rótulos, desde que todas as pessoas estejam a salvo de mim.

Manigold torce o nariz e estreita os olhos azuis para mim, em resposta. Antes de entrar no primeiro templo, agita o sobretudo escuro como se espanasse a poeira da viagem de suas vestes e solta um suspiro cansado. Posso apenas imaginar o que se passa pela mente dele, porque ele não faz mais provocações. Talvez espere algum tipo de pagamento, preferencialmente em forma de barris de vinho ou cerveja.

Torno-me displicente. A esta altura, eu deveria retornar ao meu posto, porém surpreendo-me esperando pelo cavaleiro de Áries. Shion não demora muito a reaparecer. Ele traz os cabelos loiros molhados, o que diminui um pouco o aspecto sempre rebelde de suas madeixas. Ergue os pontos peculiares, colocados no lugar de sobrancelhas e, finalmente, sorri.

É fácil encantar-se por Shion. Retribuo-lhe com o esboço de um sorriso. Estou desacostumado a esta expressão. Resignei-me a apenas cumprir o meu dever. Sou um soldado, e nada mais: é desta forma que continuo. Desta forma, cumpro com os meus deveres... E, devo dizer, sou um soldado muito bom.

A minha armadura de indiferença é frágil. Eu anseio pelo contato, anseio por companhia e compreensão. Shion parece disposto a oferecer-me tudo isso. Finge não me escutar quando o rechaço. Venceu-me pelo cansaço, quando aqui chegou com a recém-adquirida armadura dourada.

Suponho que seja a alma generosa demais. Se me perguntassem - algo que jamais farão - eu diria que Shion não suporta ver outros em sofrimento. Ou isolados. Penso que fui uma visão incômoda para ele, com a minha solidão e com o meu veneno. Estou acostumado, minto para mim o tempo inteiro. Não estou. Sofro devido ao anseio de companhia.

Shion generosamente oferece-me algo que não posso aceitar; oferta-me companhia e compreensão. Manigold também o faz, embora com menos insistência. Necessito desesperadamente, entretanto não posso aceitar. Não existe outra alternativa. Bem... Este é o problema com as alternativas: sempre há mais de uma, mas uma delas, ou a maioria, sempre trará algum evento trágico. Estou farto de tragédias. Estou farto de estar cercado por venenos.

Isto precisa acabar. Não sei se algum de nós sobreviverá à guerra contra Hades, o deus do Submundo.

"Você sobreviverá a esta guerra, Shion? Espero que sim...O mundo precisa de pessoas como você, capazes de fazer do futuro um lugar melhor para as próximas gerações."

Não penso na sobrevivência de Manigold porque ele é como eu, ou até pior. Seria doloroso imaginar que, daqui a alguns dias, semanas, ou meses, ele se engajará em uma luta sem volta.

Quanto a mim... A morte em batalha é sempre tentadora para nós. É honrosa. Somos guerreiros, jamais deixaremos de sê-lo. Por mais sublime que seja uma vitória, se eu for derrotado durante as próximas lutas, ao menos saberei que ninguém mais carrega a minha maldição. Ninguém herdará o meu veneno.

Nós estamos rodeados pelo conceito de reencarnação. A deusa volta para proteger o mundo de tempos em tempos, assumindo uma forma humana. Se reencarnar é um fato para todos nós, espero encontrar Shion em outras circunstâncias. Agora basta-me dizer a ele que sempre o vi como um irmãozinho. Não sou cego à paixão com que ele me vê, mas isto é uma bobagem. Não podemos ter paixões. É imprudente.

Sei que ele superará rapidamente. Não é como se tivéssemos algo, pois não temos. Poderíamos escrever uma infinidade de pergaminhos com todas as razões que nos proíbem: é inadequado para guerreiros de Atena, as regras sob as quais vivemos são rígidas, há o meu veneno... E eu me importo com aquele garoto.

– Ainda aqui? – Ele indaga-me, e quase posso antecipar a próxima pergunta. – Quer entrar?

Sonolento, Shion esfrega os olhos e aguarda minha resposta, que demora a ser verbalizada.

– Sinto muito, Shion. Hoje não.

Graças a Shion e a Manigold, descobri-me capaz de amar... Sempre à distância, de forma a manter a segurança alheia que tanto prezo e preservo.

Talvez algum dia... Talvez alguma dia eu possa dizer, talvez algum dia algum poeta escreva isto, que nós nos amamos com um amor que era mais que amor.¹ Não entendo muito sobre amar, se isto pressupõe as demonstrações físicas de afeto, mas entendo que apenas um amor muito maior – um amor mais do que amor – poderia florescer ou sobreviver sem demonstrações convencionais.

Não importam os resultados que enfrentaremos, haverá sempre a imensa alegria de saber que, apesar de tudo, amei e fui retribuído em algum momento. De uma maneira um tanto peculiar, é verdade, e por isso mesmo um tanto preciosa.

* * *

 **¹** Um fragmento do diálogo construído com um pedaço do poema "Annabel Lee", de Edgar Allan Poe. "Sorry but not sorry".

Foi escrita em junho, para um concurso promovido pelo NFF.

Traumas? Pedradas? Sabem onde me achar.


End file.
